Avatar The Last Dragon Ball Z Kai
by SuperSaiyanKayla
Summary: A crossover-fic between Avatar The last Air Bender and Dragon Ball Z Kai or Dragon Ball Z.It runs through three Character's Point Of uld be Second Person or First.Can be read by almost all adiences.Ha Ha LOL.First story not rated M.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note:Hey guys and gals reading my stories!I appreciate you for your reveiws whether they are good or bad because it gives me feed back and the more reviews you have the more people will read the story so

PLEASE REVIEW!

Disclaimer:I obviously don't own Dragon Ball,Z,GT,or I also don't own Avatar The Last AirBender.

Avatar The Last Dragon Ball Z Kai

Chapter 1:My Name is Zamats!The Two EarthBending Champs!

Kame was located near the large Earth Kingdom Bay that the newcomers surfed in on their animals and in thier a peculiar fiugure flew standing upon a large yellow cloud,carrying a much smaller figure in it's cloud flew by me quickly,slightly singing the build it passed tips of a sacred building slowly turned dark.

I grew great-great-grandfather made that statue and many called him the "Statue Keeper".But this is not his mine.

My name is Zamats.I am not of this world,nor do I know where I tail waves swiftly behind me as the the towns people go running away as soon as the see it.

They call me "Monster" and "Monkey".They'll never accept me, walking around with a tail.I don't even know how I got here!

Heh heh.I make myself laugh.I'll find out where i'm from eventually.

"Zamats,hey." Said my one out of two friends as he and his little sister ran over to me."Will you teach us how to earthbend today?" they said at the same time."Okay,sure,why not."I said getting up from my seat.I motioned for them to follow me,to a less civilized place of course.

"Do you know how to control your ki?"

"Yeah,but Kia's just learning,pretty can at lease make a rock move though.

"Well,I guess that's good enough ,stand back."I warned.

I concentrated on my ki and I concentrated on the the rock in front of me.I slowly raised my hands and the rock followed the same distance in the air as my hands did.A moment later I set the rock back down and used my bending to dice the rock.

Kia and Kirin clapped behind me with an unnessasary speed."Let me try!"Kia said with her small childish voice.

Kia mimicked my motions and got some snickered behind her,trying to supress a laugh.

I'd like to see you do better Kirin!"Kia shouted at her older brother."Fine then!"Kirin shouted."Freaking whinny baby!"

"Sorry"Kirin said when I shot a glare at him.

So what did you think of Avatar The Last Dragon Ball Z Kai?Do you like it?Well it gets better!

So KIT with me if you want to learn more about the story.

Bye for now!

**IMPORTANT INFORMATION!**

If you are ready the following stories please go to my page for more information:

**When You're Away From Home**

**What Happens When Thier Not Drunk**

**The Greatest Threat**

**The Search For The Saiyans**

**There will be IMPORTANT INFORMATION on these stories!**

Anyway PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!80909

BYE!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: First chapter.

Avatar the last dragonball z kia

Kia's Earth bending attack! Kirin strikes back!

Kirin took his stance in front of the power into his blow by using a breathing technique, he punched the rock, shattering it.

"Ha! beat that Kia!" Kirin teased. Kia balled up her fists. I'm sensing some some high energy from this girl! She pushed the rock at her brother with a great force. The roock hit him and broke; Kirin fell unconsiously to the ground.

"Ow! Why you little jerk!" Kirin shouted at Kia. " What was that for?"

"You meany! You made fun of me!" Kia whinned. Kirin motioned his hands at the top of a cliff and quickly jerked them back down. There was a faint rumbling sound from the cliff before rocks came tumbling at Kia!

"Ahhh!" Kia screamed as she ran away from the incoming rocks. Kirin giggled at the scene. "Kirin! Stop this now!" I shouted at the giggling now laughing boy. In the end ( No No Not The Song) Kia just dodged the boulder that went towards her. After Kirin finally stopped laughing. I dragged him to his home Kia following close behind.

Sorry it took so long to post this chapter... I've been busy with school and all and I forgot to type it up.

Bye!


End file.
